


【诡段】未成之礼

by yiimii



Category: soul at stake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiimii/pseuds/yiimii





	【诡段】未成之礼

【诡段】未成之礼  
作者－LOFTER：一颗虾豆豆豆

 

●R-18注意（第二次开车，业务尚不熟练，敬请谅解）  
●本篇避雷标签：女装，原文轻松→改文正剧警告  
●是经过原作者 @金桔柠檬不加糖 的同意做出的改文（应该是这么叫吧，就是拿自己的文风再重写一遍），但因着作者主观上对两人的性格理解有异，文中诡王与长发的性格会与原文有所不同。  
●背景为真实赌局而非类似「游戏工作者」。  
●由于作者本人文字功底薄弱，两人对话之间那种针锋相对的感觉没有描写到位，十分抱歉。  
●自设多，人物ooc有，敬请注意。  
●求别当成逆的看，谢谢合作，谢谢合作，谢谢合作(=′ー`) 

 

\---

本以为那希恶鬼喜将他人挣扎视作乐趣，出于消磨时间的目的，这场「游戏」的难度大抵会低一些……但果然还是低估了赌上性命的生死之局的难缠程度。

段长发抿唇，攥紧了手中的牌，飞快闪进一间屋子。这里空间不是特别大，也没有牌座可供封印。他刚想离开，便发现柜子侧面竟有一个木箱隐隐透出光来。想到可能有什么重要道具隐藏其内，段长发扫视了一下，小心翼翼关上两侧的门以防偷袭，便走到箱子前俯身欲要将其打开。

指尖还未碰到箱盖，段长发忽感有什么人将手搭在了他肩上，一股寒气从左肩处传来，透着冰冷到熟悉的气息。

是诡王。

他飞速一个转身低下身子甩开了那只手，抬眼瞧见面前的诡王，嘴角勾起一个戏谑的弧度，颈后却隐隐有冷汗渗出。

这人是几时到来的，自己竟丝毫未曾发觉……

“呵，原来是王爷您啊。在下倒不曾想到，您何时也成了这鸡鸣狗盗之徒？”

诡王也不恼，淡淡看着段长发道：“本王之前便在此处。若说宵小之辈，还是你更为相似。”

“王爷真是说笑了，您将在下与宵小作比，可在下哪里盗过您的宝？在下盗的无非是自己与同伴的命罢了。倒是您屡次背后出手，却可曾有过一次是借刀杀人呢？”修长的手指缓缓摩挲着破旧的木箱，段长发借着双手放在身后支撑的动作将置于箱内的物品取出。触手冰凉圆润，却是一串土行珠。随着一声轻响落入箱中，段长发在宽大袍袖的掩护下小心将珠子套上手腕，挑起眉毫不畏缩地直视眼前的「敌人」。

诡王眸色平静，也不在意面前人的讽刺：“若本王与你等正面相对，你们这般功夫平庸之人怕是一招便已不敌。「游戏」结束过早，也就失去其意义，不是么？”

“也罢。如此才正需要「规则」的束缚啊，不是么？”段长发把诡王话尾反问做足了嘲讽再丢回给他，身体紧绷谨防对方忽然发难。

“当然如此。”

诡王说了半句也不再继续，青白的指尖扫过侧脸，随即面上覆的加官刑纸便去了，露出一张俊美无俦的面容来。除去脸色苍白异常，一眼望去竟与常人无异。

他这番动作让段长发分外警惕，一时间竟觉得他比之前还面目可憎几分。“即便王爷露出本来面貌，也于这赌局的进行无益吧？”

“你不熟悉这张脸，他们却是识得的。”

诡王轻描淡写转了下手上的玉扳指，垂眸低声道，一瞬间皇族气势已出。

“给本王制住他。”

话音刚落，屋内阴寒之气立增，从房间四周墙壁上渐渐浮现出众多人影，有老有少，有男有女，均做仆役奴婢打扮。那一众游魂似是因着诡王的命令而挣脱了某种束缚，纷纷从墙壁上挣脱出来，朝段长发的位置靠拢。

段长发潜意识觉得有违和之处，却一时无法想通。眼看游魂逐步靠近，若只是障眼之法诡王也必留有后招，继续留在此处并非上上之选。

咬咬牙，他趁此时机将腕上的珠串褪下摔至地面。

烟雾升腾起，本以为会转换场景的段长发陡然发现自己仍停留在原地。

土行珠有异？

旁边一只半透明的手抓来，他下意识闪过却又被另外几只手抓住衣衫。段长发甩掉它们，扭头却发现，之前抓住他的正是那些游魂。

“什么，竟然……”没想到之前一直被忽略的游魂居然如有实体一般能够被触碰到，段长发愣了一瞬，陷入包围圈的他却早已失了逃离机会，被游魂按住肩膀将双手扭至身后。

诡王面色丝毫未动，仿佛刚才段长发是否成功脱逃都无关紧要，狭长的凤眼里是深沉到令人捉摸不定的墨色。

巧合得太多就不是巧合了。

“您这一手可真使得好。”明白事情并不如表面上看上去那般，段长发被一群游魂押住，咬牙切齿，“「规则」中可未曾提过准许您有外力相助。”

“在这王府中，本王便是规则。”诡王施施然在一旁的木椅上坐下，抽出一直携带身侧的利刃，苍白泛青的手指缓缓在刀面上滑动，“段长发，你太小看本王这王府了。毕竟，这里的「一切」，均归本王所有。”

说罢，他微微抬了下手，对那群游魂道：“把福晋带下去吧。他未曾习过规矩，你等只将他做了合适打扮便可。”

一个一直飘在一旁的魂魄福了福身，便领着一部分婢女模样的游魂拘着段长发去了偏殿更衣。

“王爷这是什么意思？！羞辱在下又何必用这下作法子？”听到诡王对自己的称呼，段长发厌恶地皱眉，几个游魂捧着微带香气的女子服饰等物幽幽飘至跟前，另几个上前逐个取了，便要来解他衣衫。

“这般真过分了，王爷！在下男子之身，又怎能做得女儿打扮！您若要在下性命，直接来取便是！”也不顾诡王能否听到，段长发怒斥出声，双拳紧攥，猛地发力竟也让几个游魂退去些许。

见他如此不配合，旁边几个嬷嬷模样的游魂毫不迟疑地上前，竟是点了他麻穴。段长发身子一僵瘫软下去，被架起来硬是套上了那一身衣服。

这些混账竟是连小衣罗袜这等私密之物都给他准备了！段长发羞愤欲死，却是连半分挣扎的气力都无。幸而他并非拥有女子那般的长发，那群游魂纠结一番也并未替他梳旗髻戴旗头，不然若真是被扮得与女子别无二致，少不得遭到变本加厉的欺侮。

一个嬷嬷模样的游魂凑上前来，绕他周身打了几转，面上神情似作满意。

见此，段长发刚以为这般羞辱已然结束，未曾想却被游魂继续按在凳子上捏了脸对准铜镜开始描眉涂粉。

冰冷的感觉沿着游魂涂抹的动作在脸上扩散，不知鬼魂此刻所用之物是否与常人有异。虽说麻痹之感已去了大半，可事情既已至此，若是再度挣扎导致横生枝节却是得不偿失了。想到这里，段长发便也暂时按兵不动，任其折腾，自己则闭了眼吝于对镜中影像施以分毫目光。

好在妆容画好之后那群魂魄态度便软化了些，待把他拘到诡王面前便解开他穴道，纷纷散去隐没了。

“扮男子为女人模样以供取乐，您可真是好雅兴。”挣开双手，段长发冷笑着拿衣袖抹了那面上胭脂，蹬掉脚上旗鞋，“倒是在下孤陋寡闻了，难不成早在王爷生前便已有这般爱好？那您生在前朝确是可惜，未能有一睹戏班中伶人风采的机会。”

诡王目光从段长发染了淡红的袖口移向对方脸庞，将他上下打量了一番，直到把人看得浑身不自在才不急不缓地开口道：“你姿容尚可，又是本王亲自定下的福晋，扮起这副模样果真合适得很，本王又何必让那等一听便知是身份卑贱之人污了眼。”

“您说是您亲自定下的，在下可不知自己何时与您成了礼？”也不顾自己一身挂饰叮铃作响，段长发冷笑着将双臂抱在胸前，脸上怒意明显。

“如今便知了－－你若是不满，可以补办。如今这身确实并非礼服而为常服，倒是委屈了你。”诡王神色晦暗不明，一时间段长发竟也看不透他真正想法。

这话就算仅从表面上理解也已足够荒唐。段长发被气笑了：“王爷当真是身居高位不谙世事已久，婚姻古有父母之命媒妁之言，今有双方你情我愿。这般事情岂是儿戏，像您这样强硬单方定下，与匪类何异。”

“本王又不是初次与你这般说。”不在意他话中的冷漠，诡王冷静反驳。

“在下也并非第一次回绝王爷。您说是便是了？王爷乃天潢贵胄，有肆意妄为的资本；在下一介草民，可万万不敢奉陪。王爷若欲不惜自降身价以山贼土匪自比，还请另寻他人，在下却是当不得您如此抬爱。”

“你并非心有所属，又如何当不得？”诡王忽地起身，几步便逼至段长发身前，山雨欲来之势一时间竟让他呼吸都凝滞一瞬。

不自觉地退后一步，等段长发回神意识到气势已弱却早是为时已晚，诡王步步逼近并未给他留丝毫余地。段长发咬牙讥讽：“在下早已有发妻。王爷这强取豪夺本事，在下可是半分都学不来的。”

“你当初既非出自真心，现今又何必借她与我顶嘴。”

诡王一把将重心已然不稳的段长发推至塌上，未等他反应便扯下那人身上衣物，解了自己腰带，也不做前戏，将已然勃发的欲望对准他下方入口径直冲了进去。

有了夫妻之实，此刻这般便可做得了？

香炉中升腾起的淡淡雾气朦胧了两人交叠的身影。

“即使那样，她也是在下责任，王爷想必曾经也有婚配，定能－－”没想到面前这人竟是舍了昔日风度当真就这般来了，下身被硬生生撑开顶入的痛苦，让段长发猛地咬破了唇，将那未出口的言语都吞入腹中，思绪混乱间某个困惑一闪而过。

之前分明那般不动声色，为何突然间便换了一副面孔。这人城府极深，又怎会平白无故弃了筹谋，以武力相逼……难不成这正合了希恶鬼隔岸观火的喜好，因而暗中作乱影响了诡王？

诡王神色诡谲，眸光忽地转红，未有顾忌对方身体之意，动作毫无征兆地愈发粗暴起来。“若我说你便是她转世，你可就愿从了本王？”

“这般荒谬绝伦之谈，竟出自您之口。”段长发冷笑，忍受下身几乎被撕裂的剧痛硬是一字一句说话，定要让诡王把每个字都听得清晰，“王爷又何必多此一举试探在下？即便真是如此，一世已逝，可万万没有再牵连下一世的道理。缘分既断又何必强求，王爷做出这副姿态来，令您与我二人都不舒坦，又是何苦。”

诡王垂下头，眸色深沉望着身下的段长发，几缕发丝摇晃着落在那人裸露的锁骨处：“现今局面，你我为鹬蚌，以你之聪慧，又怎会不知那渔翁是谁。”

“那又如何？”段长发毫无犹疑地顶回去，口中已满是自己咬破舌尖泛出的血腥气息。

“从生到死，本王似乎并未有多少时候是真正属于自己的……”眸中血色忽然浅了些许，诡王微不可察地叹了口气，“我只想顺着自己心意一回。”

对这人，强硬之法不可取，本欲徐徐图之，未曾想一时失策出了此等变故。事已至此，只能尽力补救。

段长发沉默，眼底情绪复杂难辨。

良久未听到身下人动静，诡王眸中闪过不易察觉的一丝失落，动作也轻缓下来。“罢了，我同你说这些做什么……你根本就不想懂。”

“……在下或许明白那种身不由己之感，不过请恕在下无法接受。”段长发终于开口，声线颤抖，嗓音听起来有些干涩。

诡王闭了闭眼，掐在他腰身上的指尖扣得紧了些。“……有你这句话就够了。”

自己头一次放开去赌……终究还是押中了。

他俯下身，捏住对方下颌，舔去那人唇上的几滴殷红。

段长发没躲。

－－－

既定的事再做挣扎也不过徒增笑料罢了，七尺男儿又何必作那贞洁烈女之态寻死觅活。这次姑且顺从他一回，君子报仇十年不晚，能屈能伸方可成就大事。

段长发半刻前的确是这么想的，不过现在却是有点后悔自己方才接了那句话了。如若真能让诡王负气离去自己倒也可借此脱身，可现今只能被那人拿捏在掌心，翻来覆去折腾。他只把自己往被褥里按，试图离那楔子似的物件远些，却不防被托住后腰往上一抬，倒像是自己欲拒还迎撞上去的。段长发被这一遭弄得呼吸都颤了，死死咬住下唇，十指收紧将身下的单子抓出深深印痕。

内里因断断续续渗出的血液，较之前变得更易进出了不少。火热的阳物不带丝毫怜惜地冲入其中，不停翻搅。柔软的内壁被来回牵扯，将本就严重的伤口撕裂得更深。

由于疼痛，一层水雾不受控制地出现在段长发眼中，将他琥珀色的眸子衬得更加通透。见到如此情景，诡王心软了些，将动作轻缓下来，只拿一手按住那人大腿，自己纡尊降贵去笨拙地抚弄起身下人因痛苦而一直无甚动静的欲望。

段长发睁大眼睛，意料之外的状况让他一时有些发懵。那里毕竟是比较敏感的地方，被连续弄着也渐渐起了反应。痛楚混杂着快感一同涌入脑海，双重的刺激让他感到恐慌，他禁不住抬起手试图推开诡王。

“不……”

诡王怎会让他如愿，将身体往下一倾，将那柔软腔内的每一处都细细碾磨过。由于有伤口存在，本就温暖的内里更是如发高热一般，略微肿胀的秘处热情包裹着侵入者。

也不知摩擦到了什么地方，段长发身子骤然绷紧，内里一阵痉挛险些让诡王缴了械。看到对方脸上神情羞耻又愕然，他略略一想也能猜得八九不离十，便也把住那人腰肢，专心只往那处顶弄。段长发虽有心隐瞒自己的反应，却也控制不了身体上逐渐燃起的热度和愈发急促的呼吸。双手虽说是抵在诡王身上，却也因激烈的刺激而气力尽失，起不到多少反抗的作用，最后不知不觉反倒变为紧紧攥住对方衣襟，却似投怀送抱一般。

硬是被逼着泄了一次身，段长发松了手指软在榻上，昏昏沉沉停留在余韵中，并未注意到诡王何时已除去身上朝服，上身只着一袭半解的白色单衣。

浊白的体液溅上诡王的腰腹，他也不甚在意，只抱着段长发翻了个身。感受到体内的巨物进入到难以想象的深度，段长发难过地撑起身体，试图拔出那深入内里的东西。诡王也不阻止，只是饶有兴味地看着他，当只剩顶端在内时便再次拉下身上艰难挣扎的那人，让他将那东西吞入得更多。甚至还在对方隐隐意识到不对意欲逃避时，特地主动将自己往上送。

如此这般几个来回，更是让段长发力竭。先前的折磨虽已减轻不少，可终究还是对他的身体有所损耗。他的腰因为欢愉与疲乏而忍不住地塌下来，整个人软软地趴在诡王胸膛上小声喘息着，柔软的发尾搔在诡王颈项处，身子随着对方的动作一挺一挺。

诡王瞧了瞧他发红的眼角，看到对方脸色是即使红晕都掩饰不了的苍白，心中有什么地方波动了一瞬。某个想法出现在脑中，他看向了堆在一旁的衣物。

“唔！”

冰冷的手指插入段长发散乱的发间，诡王趁其不备一把将对方按向自己，唇瓣上感受到一抹久违的温暖。

猝不及防被诡王紧紧禁锢住，后方那人的抽插还是不曾缓下来，反倒快上几分。段长发心中有苦难言，双手不自觉握紧，再度悄悄挺立的下身因这剧烈的情潮又有了即将喷发的预兆。

这与之前那单纯地抹去血液的行为不同，其中蕴含的是几近抵死缠绵的热情，更似恋人之间的亲密。几乎是两人双唇相接的一瞬开始，那种炽热便已将周遭的空气都燃烧殆尽。舌尖相缠间，一颗丹丸从诡王那边渡了过来。

因呼吸不畅而险些晕厥的段长发浑浑噩噩咽了那小丸，下意识舔舐了一下唇角，却发觉口中余香无疑属于人参之味。他惊得睁大眼睛，以目光询问：你怎么会有人参丹？

“你那时屈指弹入箱中以求与那珠子交换，可是当本王未曾留心？”诡王看着他难得的迷茫之态，心有喜欢，特地将动作慢了一瞬向段长发低声解释，话语中隐含笑意，“先前你身在偏殿时我便去将它取了来。本王也经历过不少赌局，明了那东西的作用。本就是你身上之物，如今也算得完璧归赵。你只安心用罢了，莫要多想。”

他这般做法究竟图的是何种目的……

还有那个过分亲近的吻……

脑中一团乱麻，一时虽下身伤势略有恢复，但仍身体虚软的段长发尚未来得及将身上那人推开，就又被翻了个身跪趴着。新更换的姿势使得诡王能够进入到更深的位置，段长发被这猛地一撞弄得噎了一下，登时失了精关。一滴泪珠滚下来，沿着他脸颊滑落到身下的锦被上，晕染了深色的一小块。

诡王未注意他下身濡湿，只觉着穴中更紧致几分，便按着之前把握到的规律不断向那处敏感戳刺。刚刚达到过顶峰的身体正是碰不得的时候，下腹又酸又麻，不久下方又颤颤巍巍立起来，只是因间隔太短流不出什么，和着内部冲撞的快感，辛苦得很。眼见绵软求饶就要出口，段长发立即死死咬住下唇将那些软弱都咽了回去，佯装无事地任由诡王摆弄。

即便脑中被搅得如何溃不成军，「不可露怯」这句倒像刻进他骨子里似的，未有一刻忘却。

想到曾经行事时身下女子都娇羞百般，吟哦不断。眼下这人却是过分安静，除去呼吸急促竟连一声都不肯出。难不成还欠缺些什么？

由于位置所限对段长发脸上神情一无所知的诡王一门心思琢磨自己哪里做得不够，只是他对服侍技巧所知甚少，一时也不清楚具体何处出了岔子，只能凭借往昔记忆试探。

“你可是觉得这里受了冷落？”在段长发强自忍耐间，一只手从背后伸出，摸上了他的胸膛。随后，诡王有些迟疑的声音传来。

段长发羞愤难当，差点背过气去，暗自磨牙自己还是被当作女子对付了，忙道：“并未。是王爷多心了。”

句末情不自禁上挑的尾音还是暴露了他的真实感受，段长发急急住了口，把脸埋入双臂，接着发觉这样不合适又赶忙换回先前那样撑住。诡王顿时失笑，知他嘴硬，犹豫片刻还是收回手不欲逼他，只是身下更加使力了些。

幔帐垂落，二人身影在榻上交叠，影影绰绰看不分明。随着时间推移，被情欲冲昏头脑的段长发也一点点有了恢复理智的征兆。

“王爷今日……怎会如此兴致高昂？”诡王身为王爷理应阅人无数不至于荤素不忌，平时自身定力也未有这般差过，段长发满腹疑惑，好不容易得了空隙真心实意问上一句，视线偶然间扫过不远处的香炉，身子却忽地僵住了，“……熏香？”

之前他确实隐隐感觉到香气逐渐浓郁，可一时间也不曾往这方面上想过。如今细思，这香料用途却是分外明显了。

耳垂上被轻轻一咬让段长发回神，原是诡王附在他耳边，沿着那方向也看到了香炉，道：“……我未曾留意，想来是那群婢女自作主张。”

“原来堂堂王爷竟是连自己府上下人都约束不好。”段长发不咸不淡地哼了一声，就被直击敏感处的火热顶得说不出话来。

“此乃闺中之乐，此次虽是下仆妄自揣度主子心思，可倒也合了本王心意，本王便不予追究－－照你的意思，她们又何错之有啊？”

诡王心情很好，而察觉到此前对话中亲近之意的段长发却是陡然清醒过来，当即闭口不言。

命运已纠缠至此，又何必再添一束情丝。之前种种，不过是试探罢了。暴露底牌，摸索底线，只为求一线生机。

笼中鸟倦了如牵偶般的活法，与盅内意欲避开自相残杀终局的蛊不谋而合。获得解脱的前提是，以自身性命下注。

生计无着，遑论「感情」。

段长发并未对这场豪赌抱有太大期望，仅是蚍蜉撼树、螳臂当车罢了－－众人连「棋子」都算不上，只能被称作「消遣」，其中艰难可想而知－－他只是不愿走那条被特意安排好的路，即便自己选择的小道上荆棘丛生、即便那最后扭曲着通向万劫不复。

－－－

终是到了云散雨歇之时，段长发平静地感受诡王一点点抽出深埋其中的欲望，待到那物完全离开身体后，方才侧过脸看着他，眸光流转，笑意深沉。

“王爷，您心愿已了，请勿忘记我等皆身在局中。”

话毕，那笑顿时敛了个干净，脸上复又是先前一副冷淡模样。

当真是不在意么？

诡王静静凝视着他，身下人脸庞上还有之前未干的泪痕与未曾褪去的红晕，但之前的欲早已与心一同冷却了。

“段某言尽于此，还请王爷尽早离开。”

此句似是在胸腔内倾了一杯普洱，有淡淡涩意弥漫，亦存着卷曲小叶落至底部的微微刺感。这茶他只品过一回，陈年的生茶，茶性之烈让他不愿再试，那滋味却一直清晰记着。

明知仅是逢场作戏，又怎能求得对方借此付出真意。

只是妄念罢了。

他极其轻缓地点了点头，重新穿戴好那身染血的朝服，将利刃执于手中，仿若毫无留恋之意地转身。

旋风刮起，随着最后一片落叶飘零于地，房中早已不见了诡王的身影。

拿过被摆在一旁的原本的衣物和有些折痕的扑克牌，简单整理了一下自己之后，段长发从卧榻上坐起，扭头看向露出一个小洞的窗纸，慢慢开口，嗓音还带着一丝情事后的沙哑：“小蝶，你都看到了。”

他的语气笃定。随着段长发话音落下，梳着麻花辫的少女脸色苍白，微微颤抖着身体挪进门来，镜片后的眼神躲闪。

瞧见她这副模样，段长发嘴角缓缓绽开一抹笑，他琥珀色的瞳孔紧盯着已经开始冒出冷汗的少女。

“怎么，以为在下要对你警告威胁一番？”

小蝶咬住下唇，攥紧衣角不敢回话。

“在下并不觉得你有保守秘密的必要－－你若是想说，尽可以去说、去告诉他们。”

只要足够机敏，大抵便能根据这些东西推敲出不少情报了。

看到她眼中的难以置信，段长发眸中的笑意加深。借着铺上凌乱掩护，纤长的手指轻抚着一枚系一根红线、透出幽绿光泽的玉扳指，片刻后将其戴上脖颈，藏入衣物遮蔽下。小蝶只觉一抹亮光闪过，却是未看清分毫。

“当全部参与者都知晓了这个消息，赌局的操控者会优先处理掉哪个不稳定因素呢？在下十分期待。”

我们都了解彼此。在下如今真有些遗憾，你我并非同属一个时代了。

“走罢。”他翻身下床，动作凝滞一瞬又很快调整过来，没让小蝶发觉，开口嗓音轻柔得不可思议，“五个牌座至今无一被封印，在下之前争取那么多时间理应至少足够让其一完成，而如今却无甚动静。是有意外发生，还是……你们特意如此？”

小蝶手指一僵，步子迈得急了些，忙胡乱摆了几下头匆匆解释道：“没有，是大力哥他们商议……不过我觉得既然段先生这般，他们得知后或许也不会……”

不过大抵因言不由衷的缘故，她的声音越来越弱，到最后几个字时更是声如蚊蚋。

见她有所隐瞒，段长发也不欲再作追究，之前种种早便有所预兆，如今局面也仅是走向其一罢了。他退后几步做出「请」的姿态，移开目光，看着石墙上盘踞的干枯藤条，低声叹道：

“好吧，在下不为难你……小蝶姑娘，你只管领在下前去便是。”

依言走在前方带路，想到之后可能发生的事情，小蝶握着牌的手心已然攥出了冷汗，身后悠悠飘过来的句子竟让她不由自主打了个寒颤，脚下一滑险些摔倒。

“生不逢时，身不由己啊……”

左臂被人迅速扶住让小蝶稳住了身形，她还未来得及道声谢，那一点暖意便已离开。耳边传来的是段长发带着笑意的声音。

“小蝶姑娘，这王府破败，路上也生有不少石苔，走时须要留心着些。”

她茫然抬起头，对上了那人满含深意的眸子。

 

 

 

－END－

 

 

－－－－－－－

头一次一个坑同人产文超过一篇啊233（加上这个筹码已经写三篇了，段子不算正式产出）  
嗯……不过我写过的文有HE的吗？（纠结


End file.
